leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezreal/Trivia
General * Ezreal was the first to have a 'Champion Spotlight' on the Riot Games YouTube channel. ** He is one of few to feature two of them due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ) *** He was also the first champion released after the game's official launch on 27-Oct-2009. * His dance references 'Hare Hare Yukai' from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** According to Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam the idea came from Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi.Ezreal dance Shurelia's idea * It was assumed Ajuna ( 's friend from 'Seconds' and 'Chronobreak') was Ezreal. * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam. * He is presumed to be seventeen years old. Quotes ; * and reference . * might be referencing , , and being skillshots. * His taunt (flipping a coin and shooting at it) references * While on the PBE his joke was and his taunt . ; * His suit's AI (named PEARL) is voiced by Christine Brynn Khalil. * His taunt references It's Over 9000! from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** (Ezreal's voice actor) also coincidentally voiced the narrator , and others in . * references ("In the grim darkness of a far future, there is only war") * }} references . Skins ; * He references ; * He celebrates the 2010 FIFA World Cup. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He was based on Nightwalker Ezreal by Clockmort. * The Frostguard Citadel can be seen in the background. ; * He might be referencing . * He shares the 'web browser' theme with , , and . ; * In French localization he is called 'Méga Ezreal' referencing . * He has the first voiceover to feature two personalities (himself and PEARL, his suit's AI) Runaan confirms Pulsefire AI is called PEARL * He is the first to be able to transform when leveling up. ** His suit 'upgrades' when he ranks up (Levels 1, 6, and 16) * He was the first priced at ** For the first four post-release days he was 50% off ( ) * He is the first to have custom last hit and minion death animations. * When he references . ; * He celebrates Taipei Assassins winning the Season 2 World Championship. ** He represents bebe. * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He celebrates Valentine's Day 2014. * and can be seen in the background (which itself might be referencing ) * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * He references of the . * He shares this theme with , , and . * He is one of the three new Arcade players. Others being and . * The recall music closely resembles Final Fantasy's music in battle/victory themes. * His hair and clothes are a reference of from . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , Relations * Ezreal is Lyte's (the hermit professor stationed in the Howling Abyss) nephew.Uncle Lyte ** Ezreal and are suspected to be in a relationship (Lyte: "Is it true what I've heard about and ... hmm?") * Ezreal is friends with (he helped him get access to the Piltover Academy's Library's restricted areas when researching from artifacts) and . * Ezreal and play cards from time to time. ** The Prodigal Explorer rarely wins. * Ezreal is seen as a poser by . * Ezreal hates Noxians for unspecified reasons. Category:Champion trivia Category:Ezreal